1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair clipper for cutting hair by reciprocating a movable blade with respect to a fixed blade.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a known hair clipper comprising comb-like fixed blade and movable blade having a plurality of comb-teeth provided at their both sides with blades. This hair clipper is used for cutting hair by reciprocating the movable blade with respect to the fixed blade in an arrangement direction of the comb-teeth. The cutting height can be adjusted by sliding the movable blade with respect to the fixed blade in a projecting direction of the comb-teeth (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H5-317537).
FIGS. 1A and 1B show a fixed blade 50 of a conventional hair clipper. A plurality of comb-teeth 51 are arranged in parallel on the fixed blade 50. Bach comb-tooth 51 is tapered having small inclination angle α on both side of the comb-tooth 51 in a projecting direction thereof. In order lo enhance efficiency in introducing hair into a blade groove 52 formed between adjacent comb-teeth 51, it is desired that the tip width of the comb-tooth 51 is equal to or smaller than 0.1 millimeter which is a general hair width. For the fixed blade 50 of a hair clipper whose cutting height can be adjusted, however, since it is necessary to largely set the projecting length of the comb-tooth 51 if the tip width of the comb-tooth 51 is reduced as small as about 0.1 millimeter, the entire comb-tooth 51 becomes thin, and there is a problem that the strength thereof cannot be secured.
In this regard, it also seems possible that the tip width of the comb-tooth 51 is set to about 0.1 millimeter, and the inclination angles α on both sides of the teeth are set larger, thereby securing the strength of each comb-tooth 51. However, if the inclination angle α is increased in this manner, since the projecting length L of the comb-tooth 51 is long, the width of the root portion of the comb-tooth 51 becomes extremely wide, and the number of teeth of the entire fixed blade 2 is reduced. As a result, there is a problem that chances for cutting hair are reduced or hairs easily escape from the blade groove 52.
That is, in the case of the hair clipper in which the projecting length L of the comb-tooth 51 of the fixed blade 50 is set long in order to adjust the cutting height, there is a problem that it is difficult to achieve the following three points at the same time, i.e., to enhance the introducing degree of hair between the comb-teeth 51, to secure the strength of the fixed blade 50, and to secure the number of teeth of the fixed blade 50.